


MCYT Oneshots -REQUESTS OPEN-

by R4NP0S1MP



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Protectiveness, References to Depression, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4NP0S1MP/pseuds/R4NP0S1MP
Summary: Just random oneshots of mcyt!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Connor | ConnorEatsPants/Jschlatt, Eret/Karl Jacobs, George | Spifey/MegaPVP, Karl Jacobs/Everyone, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/MegaPVP
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so, you can request shit yeah! There are some things i will not do though.

I will NOT do:

\- Smut( I've never done it before)  
\- Any ships with minors or minors with adults, that's disgusting  
\- Rape/ Non con  
\- Shipping irl people, the ships will be in the DreamSMP but there can be irl oneshots! Just not shipping.

I WILL do:

\- Basically anything that's not on that list  
\- Minor harassment(but nothing that'd turn into a non con, but like sorta hinting at it)  
-Mental issues, mainly because I might be writing people in my position but you can request it as well!

Also there are main characters/ people I will be writing about most of the time and mainly want prompts for, those people are:

-Tommyinnit  
-Karl Jacobs  
-Quackity  
-Sapnap  
-Purpled(His way to underrated)


	2. "Make up your fucking mind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None, this is based off my life.
> 
> Also I'm sorry it's set out weirdly, there are a bunch of timeskips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!: Mentions of eating disorders, mentions of cutting, minor depression, arguing
> 
> I'm sorry for writing this I just needed to vent and put my life in someone else's perspective

"Why do you eat so much?"

That caught him off guard. Tommy quickly turned his head to see his mum standing in the kitchen doorway. She looked disgusted. All the blonde had in his hand was a sandwich, that wasn't much, right? No it wasn't. "What..?"

She walked closer to him, "Are you deaf or something? I asked why you eat so much. Your wasting all my food". Tommy sighed and put the sandwich back on the plate before returning to his room. He couldn't even fucking eat in his house without getting shit on.

__

"Have you got an eating disorder or something?"

"Excuse me, what?"

The teen had been sitting on his bed, scrolling through twitter when his mum barged into his room. The fuck was she talking about?

"You haven't been eating. Why? Do you have anorexia? Your way to skinny"

He sat there shocked. Wasn't she the one who told him not to eat? Can she not make up her fucking mind?

"Your the one who told me not to eat"

"I've never said that! Stop making me look like a bad guy!"

She slammed his door shut and called someone. Probably her sister to talk about how 'bad' and 'disrespectful' her son was.

\--

It was supposed to be a fun night, it was at first.

He was sitting in his back garden laughing at a joke Eryn had just said. His mum threw a party, it wasn't a special occasion, she just wanted one. He was beyond happy when Eryn was allowed to be there. It made it better!

His dad was somewhere. He didn't actually know. Probably getting drunk in some random pub.

He continued laughing with Eryn until he heard shouting. People ran out the back gate. What the fuck-

Him and Eryn followed them. what. the. fuck.

There was his dad. Drunk as fuck. Shouting at his mum. She was shouting back. They were shouting way to loud. Neighbours came out of their houses. His family was trying to calm the situation. Eryn quickly took him inside the house to get away from everything. It was getting out of hand quickly.

\--

The blonde teen watched out the window with a miserable expression. He watched as his parents sobbed into different family members arms. The police were there.

What a great night.

__

Eryn had left now. His parents had picked him up after hearing what happened. It was probably around 2am by now.

Tommy sat near the top of the stairs, just out of sight to anyone who would look up. His cousins and 2 of his aunts were sitting at the bottom talking, he wanted to know what was going on. His wasn't allowed downstairs for some reason and he needed to know. They were his fucking parents, no matter how fucked up they were.

His regretted sitting there. He heard something he wished he didn't.

"Well they stopped her from killing herself, as well as his dad. We cant let Tommy know this though. It'd break him"

and it did.

Tears streamed down his face as he got up and ran to his room. He didn't even bother sitting on his bed or doing anything. He just lay on the floor and cried. He cried and cried until he passed out.

\--

It'd been a week since the party and people were acting like everything was normal again. He got called weak for crying about it so he decided to just forget it. Or try to at least.

__

He stopped streaming, he stopped texting or calling anyone, he stopped everything. He just lay in his bed the whole day sleeping or scrolling though random social medias. He got concerned messages but chose to ignore them. He just needed time alone..

He glanced at his arm. Very faint lines still lay there. Begging him to be re-opened. It'd been ages since he'd done it, he doesn't want to break that. He doesn't want to continue it. It could get out of hand. But it would help him feel someth- no it wouldn't. It'd just hurt. But it would feel good. No. no. no. nonononononononono NO. He wasn't going to fucking continue it!

He was snapped out of his thought by his phone ringing. 

'Wilbur Soot'

Without thinking he picked up. And instantly regretted it.

"TOMMY! Dude, where have you been!? Are you okay!?"

He stayed silent and glanced at his arm.

"I'm fine.."

His voice was shaking and sounded like he'd been crying a lot. Which he had.

"Toms..? You dont sound it-"

"I'm fine Wilbur.. can I go now?"

"Wai-"

He put the phone down.

__

A month later he decided to text all his friends back, play Minecraft, stream..

Everyone was very worried about him so they were happy when he started to stream again.

And everything went back to normal!

They had Tommy back and that's all everyone wanted.

And if Tommy had to put a fake personality on everyday to keep people happy, that's what he'd do!


	3. "I'm sorry, but.. who are you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: by me! It may be a shit chapter because I'm writing this on my phone, which is semi-broken, as I've fully broke my laptop, so yeah I'm sorry about that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: just a random thing I thought of, and many others have.
> 
> ALSO! I didn't check it for spelling errors because I'm way to tired and wouldn't even notice them. I wrote this at 4am.

Sapnap wasn't to concerned when one of his fiances', Karl, didn't come back home. It just became a routine. Karl would leave for 4-5 days then come back exhausted and not wanting to tell anyone where he was.

The ravenette knew he should've been worried, who knows what Karl was doing in those days. The thought of Karl cheating crossed Sap's mind but he shook it away. Karl wasn't the type of person to cheat, who would he even cheat on them with anyway?

Sap sighed as he lay in his bed, Quackity curled up beside him. He missed cuddling with Karl. Sure, he loved Quackity to bits but he just wanted Karl to be there. He wasn't even sure if Karl was safe. What if he needed help and all he was doing was trying to sleep?

"Sapnap.. are you okay?", Quack asked concerned as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, "its 4am..".

"I just need to go for a walk, to clear my head..", he replied getting off the bed, "go back to sleep Quack, I'll be here when you wake up".

The other nodded and almost fell back asleep immediately. Sap didn't bother changing clothes, he just threw on a random pair of trainers and left the house. He wanted to know what Karl was doing, where he was going.

The most strange thing to the ravenette that Karl seemed to forget things. After 4 days of being away, Karl walked up to his fiances' and asked if they knew Sapnap and Quackity. It concerned them until they brushed it off as a joke and the other seemed to as well. But now he looked back at it, it didn't seem like a joke.

Sapnap walked along the grass, not really knowing where to go, he knew he couldn't be long as he had to be there for Quackity. That's when he saw it. A figure sat against a tree, looking asleep but their slump posture.

The ravenette walked closer to take a look.

Karl.

He was right there!

It'd only been 2 days!

He ran up to him and shook the shorter awake.

"H-huh?"

"Karl! What are you doing out here?? You do realise the mobs could get you or something?! Why didn't you just come home??"

The brunette blinked a couple times, looking confused. Sap froze a bit. It was the same look he gave them when he asked if they knew themselves.

"You do know who I am, right Karl..?"

He received a blank stare.

"right?"

His voice cracked as tears built up in his eyes. No he couldn't cry. It was probably Karl pulling a prank! That was it! Nothing else!

"I'm sorry, but.. who are you?"

That triggered him. The ravenette let his tears stream down his face, his hands slid off of Karl's shoulders from when he shook him awake. Poor Karl had no clue what was going on. This random man just woke him up from his nap, claiming he knew him. Wait.. this isn't where we fell asleep was it? And now he thought about it the man look awfully familiar.

Then it hit him.

"Is your name James?"

"W-What?"

"James. You look like James!"

"Who's James?"

Now out of all the things Karl could've said, he accidentally said the one with spiralled the man into a panic attack.

"His my boyfriend"

The ravenette sobbed. What had happened to Karl? Why didn't he know him? Who has James? Why did Karl say James was his boyfriend? There's no James on this server! Unless..

Unless Karl travelled to a different server..?

"Karl.. what do you remember?"

"Uhm.. well I know my name is Karl. By the amount of times you've said it. I don't remember anything about myself. I just know I was dating a man named James, who looks- looked like you.. uh.. before you woke me up, i was at Sir Billiam's masquerade party"

He tried explaining the best he could. His memory was all messed up though, he could hardly put stuff together. Was he supposed to know the man in front of him? Well by the looks of what happened, obviously he was.

Sapnap was just confused. He had no clue who those people were.

"What do you mean he 'looked' like me? What happened?"

Karl stayed quiet and looked at the grass beneath him, it was cut short and slightly swaying from the breeze. What did happen to James? He couldn't understand why he corrected himself to 'looked'. Then he remembered. Be bit his lip, trying not to let the tears that were ready to fall, actually fall.

"Karl..? Are you okay?"

"U-uhm.. J-James.. he was.. he was murdered at the masquerade.. along with everyone else.."

He stopped and thought for a minute.

"Including myself.. I was killed, why am I not dead?"

Sapnap was confused, upset, concerned, everything he could feel at that moment. Karl was on his last life, if he was telling the truth and that he was killed, he should be dead. Or at least a ghost.

"I'm not sure.. oh wait, I'm sorry you must be confused. My name is uhm, my name is Sapnap. I'm one of your fiances.."

Karl froze. He didn't have a fiance. And what did he by 'one of' did he have two??

"H-huh? I dont have a fiance!"

"Yes you do, you just.. don't remember. You have two. Me and Quackity. Now before I take you back to our house. Do you remember the reason you would always leave places then go back 4-5 days later?"

Sapnap hoped he would get an answer. He needed one.

Karl thought for a moment before replying.

"So if your really my fiance, I can trust you.. right?"

Sap nodded.

"You might call me crazy, or- or that I'm losing my mind, which I basically am but. I'm a time traveller, I have to go back so much that my memories have started to vanish but I never thought I'd forget something like this.. so much stuff happens so I try go back and fix it, I have to"

Okay.

That was not the answer Sapnap was expecting, he was expecting Karl to just admit he was cheating or was running some illegal club where he got drugged and lost his memory.

Okay maybe the second one was to far-fetched.

"I believe you"

"Wait.. you do?"

"Karl, your my fiance, even if you dont remember it, I know everything about you and.. your a bad liar, you couldn't lie about something like this if you wanted to.."

Sapnap sighed before he got up from his crouching position and extended a hand for Karl to take.

"Come on, you need to meet Quackity"

"Was that my other fiance?"

"Yep, and your gonna love him straight away"


End file.
